Just Because It's Wednesday
by SnaggleTooth
Summary: Hermione and Ron are having relationship problems. Can the one who truly loves her sweep her off her feet? Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because it's Wednesday**

Hermione Granger sat down, trying to process all the thoughts running through her head at the moment. Ron was so impossible, how could she have ever thought to fall in love with some on like him? All he cared about was himself and his needs. Was it so hard for someone to love her? Ron would never do anything for her, whether it was important to her or just because he did not want to. He wouldn't even express himself to her; she never knew what he was thinking or feeling. It was all very frustrating. When he asked her out she was happy and excited, but now, after she figured out what he was truly like, she was beginning to get fed up with his behavior. _That damn Ron._ Deciding she no longer wished to think about him or their problems she reached into her bag and pulled out her favorite book.

Ten minutes into her book she was interrupted. "Come on! Hurry up, let's go! Come on, Hermione," said Harry, almost yelling, excitedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Portrait Hole. She was just getting to her favorite part in the book when Harry lifted her out of her comfortable armchair in front of the fire. Confused, she allowed herself to be dragged into the corridor until her common sense kicked in.

"Harry, wait! What's going on? Where are you taking me?" She asked, annoyed at his behavior yet somewhat amused. She had little tolerance when it came between her and a book. Looking at Harry, who had a twinkle in his emerald eyes, she gave in with a small chuckle and said, "You're acting crazy."

"You'll see when we get there, but we have to go quickly or they might be gone!" _They? They who? What did he so desperately need to show her?_

With that he grabbed her hand again and hurried off towards the Entrance Hall. As hard as she tried, she could not get him to loosen his grip or tell her what was going on. All she got out of him was "just wait and see." As they approached the great oak doors Harry started to slow down, and stopped abruptly once they were just outside them.

"You have to be quiet or they might get scared and go away, ok? Their hearing is amazing," he whispered to her. She was about to protest when he put his finger to his lips, indicating for her to stay quiet. '_He is completely off his rocker'_ she thought as she followed him towards the lake. After a few minutes of awkward sneaking Harry changed directions and turned towards the Forbidden Forrest.

"Oh no, Harry, please don't tell me we're going…" But she didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. He pulled her down, behind a bush, when she heard the most beautiful sound. Harry smiled; almost pleased with himself, as he parted the leaves to show Hermione what he had found a half an hour ago.

There, in a small clearing, were hundreds of soft lights, flying around and singing beautiful music. Fairies. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The trees were scattered to let in the pale silver light of the moon; the leaves rustled on the boughs in the soft wind, and the tiny creek ran quietly across the dew covered ground. The fairies were dancing and singing, enjoying the late hours of the beautiful spring evening without a care in the world. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen but she silently wondered why Harry would go to such lengths to show her this. Why didn't he show Cho? Surely she would appreciate this and it would be a wonderful chance for Harry to redeem himself from their Valentine's date from the year before.

Hermione and Harry sat in silence as they watched the splendid scene while Harry stole glances at the beautiful girl sitting mere inches from him. If only she knew how much he cared for her. It broke his heart when he found out about her and Ron. Ron was so wrong for her, and he could see how unhappy she was with him. She didn't deserve someone like that, she deserved to be with someone who would truly love and appreciate her. Staring at her happy face he felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip. If only she knew. But he had to tell her tonight; tell her how wrong Ron was for her, how much he, Harry, loved her and wanted nothing more than to see her happy. A glistening tear fell down her cheek and he quickly cupped her face in his hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Feeling his hand on her cheek she turned to face him, not realizing she had been crying. "Oh, Harry," she whispered as she began to openly cry. No more words were exchanged between the two but Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. Seeing this wonderful scene had thoughts rushing into her mind about Ron. Ron would have never done this for her, and at the moment she hated him so much. She hated everything about him. She tried so hard to love him despite his horrible demeanor, to push all thoughts of his crude behavior aside and find the good in him. But with a wrenching of her heart she realized that Ron could never be anything more than a friend to her. Looking at Harry, she could see the concern gleaming in his eyes as he wiped her tears away. She smiled and hugged him, whispering soft 'thank yous' in his ear as he held her tight.

Thirty minutes or so had passed and they were making their way back to the castle, a comfortable silence surrounding them while they both stole glances at one another. Confusion swept over Hermione as she again thought of why Harry would do something like this for her. She had to know. There was this new creeping feeling that she was getting in her stomach. She began to see Harry in a new light; the way his raven hair stuck out in certain places and fell into his eyes to hide most of the scar on his forehead. How his eyes held a certain happiness and warmth in them whenever he looked at her and how adorable his lips looked in the gleaming moonlight. The way his smile lit up his face with a boyish charm that she had not noticed before or the way his body swayed as he walked, carelessly and gracefully across the grounds. She was suddenly feeling very nervous in his presence but determined to know exactly why it was _she_ that he brought to see that beautiful sight.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively. He stopped and turned to look at her, smiling softly. "Yeah? What is it, Hermione?" She felt butterflies in her stomach when he spoke to her, hearing the… _what was that? Love?_ …The love in his voice as he spoke to her.

"Why did you bring… _me_… to see this tonight?" She avoided his eyes for a moment, not wanting him to see the confusion and hope in her eyes.

"Well, because…" he started weakly. She looked into his eyes and he gained more confidence, knowing that he had to let his feelings out for her. "Because it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and I immediately thought of you." A smile crept onto her face as tears were swimming in her eyes again. "Harry..." she began, but was cut off.

"No, wait Hermione. Let me get this out, please. Ever since our first summer at Grimmauld Place I felt more than, uh, _friendly_ feelings towards you. But I never wanted to ruin our friendship by telling you because your friendship means the world to me. Then you started dating Ron and my heart was breaking because I know how wrong he is for you. You don't deserve to be treated the way he treats you, like he doesn't appreciate how truly wonderful and beautiful you really are. You need to be with someone who will do something romantic for you for no particular reason, someone who will give you a dozen roses just because it's Wednesday. Someone who will steal you away in the middle of the night and make you follow him to the forest not knowing what's waiting for you and finding a scene so beautiful and perfect that you may never see again."

"_I _want to be that person, Hermione. _I _want to be able to hold you and tell you how much I love you whenever I want to. And I don't know if you do, or ever will, feel the same way but it doesn't matter because I will always love…" but he didn't have a chance to finish because her lips connected with his at that very moment. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer, so happy to finally be able to kiss her.

Listening to him speak made her feel like she was floating. _Was he actually expressing his love to her?_ A happiness was coursing through her that she had never felt before as she took in his words. She forgot about Ron completely, she forgot everything. Nothing mattered right now except she was standing there with Harry as he expressed his feelings for her. Watching his eyes as fear, hope, love, and confusion swept through them. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips firmly against his. He was unresponsive at first until he realized what she was doing. A smile was plastered on his face during the kiss, he couldn't help it, he had never been happier than in this moment.

He lifted her off the ground, twirling her in his arms and never once breaking the kiss. He set her back down gently and they broke apart. She smiled and bit her lip, feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She sighed and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest, "I love Wednesdays," she whispered with a smile playing on her lips. Harry chuckled and pulled her closer, "Any particular reason?" he whispered before catching her in another breathtaking kiss.

"No. Just because."


	2. Ron's dilemma

**AN: **Thanks to all who reviewed! Means a lot to me! This chapter does not include anything from HBP, and the situation I wrote about (you'll see when you read) never actually happened but for the point of this story it is true. Hope you enjoy and please don't be mad at me! It had to be done!

Ron's Dilemma

Ron Weasley was pacing the corridor directly outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ignoring the impatient huffs and sighs from the Fat Lady's portrait, he frantically racked his brain for the right words to say. He knew Hermione was unhappy. He truly did want to be with her, more than she could possibly know. The only problem was that he didn't know how to express to her how he felt. He didn't know the right words to say or how to act around her. The truth was that he just wasn't that great with girls. And he and Hermione were not _just_ friends anymore. Oh no. Things have definitely changed.

No words could express how sorry he was. Oh how sorry he was for treating Hermione in such a way. If only she could read his mind; then she would know how wonderful, beautiful, and smart he thought she was. If she could read his mind she would know how much he cared about her and how he longed to touch her, kiss her, and feel her soft locks between his fingers. He wanted more than anything to just suck it up and _show_ her how much he cares. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms' to stare into those warm, brown eyes and tell her how much he did love her. But, alas, every time he even thought of doing something for her he got cold feet and lost all self-confidence. Every time she walked into a room his heart stopped and his throat clamped shut. He would look at his shoes to hide the shame in his eyes.

Then, in a moment of glory, a stroke of genius came to him. Harry. He could ask Harry for advice. Harry really came into his own after he got over that awkward relationship with Cho. Ron could ask him to help on his confidence. It was just like Quidditch. All Ron needed was one good thing to happen and the rest would come naturally to him. He just needed Harry to get him started; a best friend to back him up and help him figure out how to let Hermione know how he felt.

Deciding that this was exactly what he should do he abruptly turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the Fat Lady. "Capricus," he mumbled ("Finally! You've been pacing for twenty minutes!") as he climbed through the portrait hole, scanning the common room for a sign of his raven haired friend. Thinking Harry may have gone to bed early, Ron waved off the calls from Seamus and climbed the spiral staircase towards the Sixth Years' dorms.

"Harry?" He called, jumping the steps two at a time. "Harry, are you up here?" Opening the door he found five empty beds and sighed. "Where could he be?" Ron wondered aloud as he slumped down onto his own bed. Thinking he would check the library he got up to leave when another stroke of genius came to him. The Marauder's Map. He could save himself the hassle of running all over the castle with just one look at the map.

He kneeled down before Harry's trunk and rummaged through his possessions until he came upon the stiff, yellowed parchment. Pulling his wand from his robes he gave the parchment a light tap and spoke the words, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Instantly inked filled the parchment and the map of Hogwarts unfurled before his eyes. First scanning the library, then the kitchens, then the corridors. Nothing. Maybe he was walking the grounds? There were a few people walking around the grounds tonight, mostly in pairs. Maybe he should take a nice long walk around the lake with Hermione. That would be romantic, right? Shaking that thought and returning to the task at hand he noticed two people walking away from the Forbidden Forest. It was Harry and Hermione. Thinking nothing of it, as they were friends, Ron cleared the map ("Mischief managed") and left the dormitory.

Returning once again to the Common Room, said hello to Seamus and Dean, declined their offer to play a game of exploding snap, and entered the corridor once again. Taking the many shortcuts he and Harry used so often Ron found himself at the Entrance Hall in no time. Harry and Hermione should be close to the castle now, so he decided to wait. He waited for about three minutes. Thinking they should have been inside by now his curiosity got the better of him and he moved his way onto the grounds. Harry and Hermione seemed to be having a very serious conversation so he ducked behind a bush as not to disturb them. Although he didn't want to overhear their conversation he couldn't help but catch the end of their conversation.

Harry's voice, sincere and full of passion, entered his ears and the words that he said shocked and angered Ron to his very core.

"_I _want to be that person, Hermione. _I _want to be able to hold you and tell you how much I love you whenever I want to." Was Harry declaring his love for _his_ girlfriend? How could he? His best friend trying to take his _girlfriend! _"And I don't know if you do, or ever will, feel the same way but it doesn't matter because I will always love…"

Angry tears rolled down his face. And what he saw next made his hands shake. Hermione threw her hands around Harry's neck and kissed him. Kissed him! For a moment Ron couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't think. He watched, paralyzed, as Harry twirled her in the air. He didn't hear the rest of their conversation, all he could register was the happy looks on both of their faces and feel the betrayal and heartbreak course through his body. Harry was his best friend! How could he do this to Ron? How could _she _so openly cheat on him for the whole school to see? Albeit, Ron wasn't the greatest boyfriend, but that thought was far from his mind at the moment. She was resting her head on his chest! Harry was running his fingers through her hair! His heart was breaking into thousands of pieces.

He couldn't stand it anymore. His hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles turning white, and breath coming out in ragged huffs Ron emerged from his hiding place and stomped his way over to the two people who he thought he could trust. Pulling Harry from Hermione, both with shocked and scared faces, Ron pulled back his arm and release all of his anger, hate, betrayal, and heartbreak into one punch. Hermione shrieks filled the air as Harry fell to the ground, clutching his right eye.

"You bastard! You are supposed to be my best friend and I find you snogging my girlfriend? How could you do that to me?" Ron was yelling at the top of his lungs as he bent over Harry. Harry got to his feet, trying to resist the urge to hit Ron back.

"Well, maybe if you didn't ignore Hermione and treat her like dirt this wouldn't have happened! She deserves someone who would treat her right!" Harry was seething. He was determined to make his point and defend Hermione in anyway he could. He wasn't about to let someone like Ron try to guilt him. Harry's eyes widened as another fist cam his way, but never connected with his face.

"Ron! No!" Hermione finally spoke. Ron stopped mid punch as Hermione's hands grabbed his. "Ron, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do this to you," Hermione pleaded him with her watering eyes.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. But you should have talked to me! Do you _know _how much I love you? I've tried so many times to tell you, to show you how much I care. But every time I see you I can't think straight! I can barely even breath!"

Ron's anger was ebbing away now as he looked at her. All he felt was pain. He wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'm sorry Ron, but you've had your chance," Hermione sobbed. She turned her back to him and went to Harry, fawning over his eye. Harry was trying to tell her he was fine, Ron could tell he didn't want to make another scene. But it was too late.

"I can't believe I trusted you," Ron whispered. Harry's gaze dropped to his feet. This was all Harry's fault. He shouldn't have done anything. Ron was his best friend and he betrayed for a girl. How could he have done that?

"No, Harry, don't go feeling guilty!" Hermione could read him like a book. "It's not your fault! It's Ron's." It was Hermione's turn to be angry. She shot Ron a scathing look. "It's your fault this happened, Ron. This never would have happened if you had been a good boyfriend. You neglected me and I found someone who actually cares about me."

It was time for Ron to feel guilty. But he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't. Instead he allowed the feeling to fill him up and then turned it into anger. He couldn't be angry with Hermione, if he was he might do something he regretted- like hit her. So he turned back to Harry. "No! None of this would have happened if Harry could keep his damn mouth shut! And you think he actually _cares_ about you? Do you know how many girls he's actually been out with? And all of those girls were having relationship problems. Harry boasted about all the times that he _swooned_ vulnerable girls just to get a good snog out of them! Want me to name them for you?" Ron took great satisfaction in their reactions as his words settled in. Harry's mouth turned into a grimace, his eyes narrowed to angry slits, and his hands clenched and unclenched. Hermione's eyes widened and mouth dropped. She was looking back and forth between the two of them, hands shaking, not knowing which boy to believe.

"What the HELL Ron?" Harry yelled. "I told you that in confidence!" Harry was fuming. Hermione turned to face him. "WHAT! THAT'S TRUE? YOU ASSHOLE!" Hermione smacked him so hard there was a handprint on his cheek. With that she turned and began to run towards the castle.

Harry turned to Ron, anger etched in every inch of his face. "It was different with her! I care about her! I LOVE her!" He was inches from Ron's face. "I love her too, Harry! And you took her from me! My best friend! I did her favor and told her the truth, she deserved to know that much!"

Harry opened his mouth, thought better of it, and punched Ron in the nose, who immediately began to bleed. As Ron lay on the ground, trying to stop the blood, Harry tore up to the castle after Hermione. He needed to make things right.


End file.
